1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a remote control method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a remote control method and a remote control system which are capable of activating a call diversion service.
2. Description of Related Art
In an information era where the development of the electronic industry is booming, people's life cannot separated from the electronic telecommunication. The electronic devices, especially the portable electronic devices such as the mobile phone or the electronic device having the telecommunication functions, are used to transmit message to each other or to exchange information between people. These electronic devices having the telecommunication functions not only decrease the distance between people, but also increase the convenience of daily life.
With the increasing of the dependency on the electronic device, if people forget to carry the mobile phone or the mobile phone runs out of the power, he/she would be anxious about missing important phone call. Therefore, the telecommunication service provider further provides a call diversion service. In the call diversion service, the user sets a diversion phone number, the diversion phone number is transmitted to the control room of the telecommunication service provider and the control room put through the incoming call to the previous set diversion phone number. Therefore, even the user is currently not at home, he/she still can answer all incoming phones.
If the user is out of town to another place and finds out that he/she forgets to carry the mobile phone or forgets to set the call diversion service before leaving the house or the mobile phone runs out of the power and there no way to recharge the mobile phone, it is impossible to answer the call forwarded to the phone number corresponding to the mobile phone. Thus, the user can only inform everyone who is possible to call him/her the situation and other contact information in case they want to find him/her. Therefore, the call diversion service cannot be activated any time any where and the inconvenience is increased.